


北境

by MeowMeowCrow



Series: 雪 [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Sort Of
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 夜王與瓊恩的短篇。字數：836





	北境

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [North](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892687) by [MeowMeowCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow)



> HBO每次都讓他們深情對望這是HBO自找的（？）內含第七季劇透。

雪靜得沒有一點聲響。  
他的軍隊守在湖畔，沒有心跳也沒有呼吸的軍隊，風穿過他們一根根細瘦的肋骨，灌入空虛的胸腔。  
北境靜得幾乎沒有一絲聲響，只有他們在湖心脆弱的心搏聲和顫抖的吐息。他看著他們，一群值得欽佩又顯得格外可悲的凡人，在極北的雪地裡像是即將熄滅的火。  
幾百年來……不，幾千年來人類皆視他們為一個嚇唬孩子的枕邊故事，被那些皺縮佝僂的老婦人口耳相傳著。多少人視他們為鬼為神為禁忌，跪在他們腳邊獻上獻祭，用畏懼的眼神和鮮血餵養著他們帶來的寒冷。  
王在他枯瘦的坐騎上，遙望著那群自尋死路的人類。不久他們也會成為他的麾下壯士，不久。

 

他又見到了那個一頭黑髮的孩子。他也在湖心的小島上，脆弱的吐息像是被冰吻過的細煙。他和其他人不一樣，王興味盎然的想著，那黑髮的孩子和他的長劍。  
他多久沒有看過瓦雷利亞鋼了？  
那黑髮的孩子，眼神像冰，心臟像火一樣燃燒著一種幾乎像是命中注定的使命感。

 

就不知道是凜冬先在他的火焰裡燒盡，還是那顆心臟先停止跳動了。

 

可惜那些人類無法瞭解他們的語言，不然他挺想和那孩子談個幾句的。你不害怕嗎？他想問。王曾經看過那對眼睛，充滿恐懼，卻一而再再而三的返回北境。  
他想看著那雙眼睛變成冷而冽的湛藍。那孩子要是加入他們，他會得到至高無上的權力和自由。

 

生命不是自由，死亡是他們仁慈的解脫。要獲得自由，只要臣服於他的腳下、死亡的腳下。  
那孩子一直在尋求一個解答，一直在尋求和平。他不知道王能給他一切的答案，看透一切的能力；待他們行軍至南，他們可以讓世界不在有戰爭。

 

雪靜得沒有一點聲響，王的軍隊靜得沒有一點聲響。  
北境的色彩很單純，一片極淨的白，覆蓋著灰黑的岩峭。永冬之地更美，極靜的美，冰藍如魑魅魍魎的私語。

 

陽光柔弱，風依舊猖狂。

 

湖面幾乎全凍結了。王的部下似乎有些耐不住性子了，但他讓他們繼續等著。他看著雪花摻在那孩子的黑髮裡，想像著寒意侵入他仍然有血液流動的脈搏，再想像著哪一天他讓那孩子加入他的軍隊為他效命，幽藍的眼睛，那股甜蜜的冷意與他將死的肉體合而為一。

 

凜冬將至，他們無一能倖免。

**Author's Note:**

> 我發誓這是我跌過最冷的cp了真心不騙，而且我還想寫他們的現代AU……  
> （這篇可能會翻成英文，要看我有沒有時間）
> 
> 更新*已經翻譯成英文了


End file.
